charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Annasean51
Archives */Archive 1/ Wiki user I keep hearing everyone talk about this Johnny and everyone seems pretty annoyed by him, so who is he exactly? And how do you recognize him? Charmdozo 00:21, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Í'll keep it in mind. Charmdozo 00:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC) New Quality of Photos Done. Check it out. Better? -Shimmeringpumpkin 08:30, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm good, thank you, and how are you? -- PerryPeverell 12:08, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Powers Thank you and Good job!! I rarely come on here anymore and I'm glad to know that the Wiki is still keeping up to shape :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:40, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree, the new infoboxes look amazing!. Charmdozo 15:59, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Energy Blast Infobox Hi! I don't want to argue, but at least in my case I just wait until the animation goes one time slow and then it works perfectly fine. I don't see why we should remove good quality infobox pictures and instead have there pictures in bad quality. Did somebody complain about those animations? Fanycharmed 19:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I guess I wasn't clear enough. :D I agree this new is better quality (colors etc.), but with the "quality" I meant how many frames it has. I think it's better when it has a lot of frames, because when it doesn't have enough it is really jumpy. Fanycharmed 19:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Can I ask you something? When you watch some animation, is it hard for you to play it? Uh, I hope you understand what I mean. I mean... You said it's easier for others to play it when it doesn't have so many frames. Is it hard for you, too? Or is it because somebody complained? I'm asking because in the wiki policy is "The quality of the images should be the highest quality possible" and I sort of don't know what to do... And there also is that animated infobox pictures should be 320px, should it be 320px or 350px? Fanycharmed 20:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) And is it okay not to cut some off? Fanycharmed 20:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) And the 320px vs. 350px thing? Fanycharmed 20:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Fanycharmed 20:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Grimlocks I finished the rewriting. Please check Grimlocks for the final version of my rewrite. What do you think?? Thanks for all the help!! -- PerryPeverell 15:43, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :That's alright, you've helped me lots! -- PerryPeverell 16:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) New Gifs Umm, hey. I'd ask you...Do you use PhotoShop for gifs that you upload lately? They're very clear. - Shimmeringpumpkin 21:07, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I asked because I've already seen such gifs around and all of them happened to be made in PhotoShop. Anyways, thank you very much. (: - Shimmeringpumpkin 21:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello, it's me again. I have a concern. Do you have any other free sites to download Charmed episodes? The two you gave me won't work. :/ -- Shimmeringpumpkin 18:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, according to their decisions, file sharing will become a crime. --Shimmeringpumpkin 18:57, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Necron I've seen that Necron's page needs to be rewritten, so I was just wondering if it's okay to rewrite it, if you didn't intend to or something. - Shimmeringpumpkin 08:41, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Grandfather Clock Animations Hi! Can I ask you something? You just uploaded new animations to the article Grandfather Clock, when you click on the pictures, do they move? Because when I click on them, they are frozen. I have to open the file outside of the article for them to move, if you understand what I mean. It's because they are too big and when I click on them, they are not in they full size, that's why they don't move. I just wanted to ask, if it is just my computer opening them too small or not. Fanycharmed 12:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : Zooming didn't work, but I tried it in another browser (one I don't usually use) and it worked there. It's just my Firefox who's freezing it. :D Thanks! Fanycharmed 15:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hell Hath No Fury I notice you're rewriting this page and I was wondering why you deleted my note about Piper crossing out demons in the book and her comment later in the episode about Paige and the book.Kt111 19:03, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks.Kt111 19:31, January 16, 2012 (UTC) The Sister's Oufits Hi, Why did you deleted my page, The Sisters Outfits? SaraHalliwell 11:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, its me again. I'm not sure if you read my Email. It about that you sad that a page about the sisters Outfits isn't necessary. I don't agree with it, and I'm can't understand why you can decide this by your self. So I sugest to ask the users about what they think. It's ok that your corect some grammar mistakes or some wrong information, but I believe that it's not correct that, you delete something because you think it's not necessary. The Sister's are always very good dressed used along the show a lot of different stills. This should be exposed. With which function can we ask the hole wikia Charmed? Thank you SaraHalliwell 16:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Awakening Spell I was wondering if it would be okay to write an article about Awakening spell? Here is not written one. -- Shimmeringpumpkin 20:55, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I've finished it. I hope you'll like it, and I hope I haven't missed anything important. -- Shimmeringpumpkin 09:16, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Thankyou!:D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Inbox Hello! i wonder if you could add the new inboxes in Melinda and Wyatt's pages? i'm not good at inboxes :)Excalibur90 22:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Excalibur90 22:27, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Request Hi, I wonder if you can rollback the changes PerryPeverell did to the Level Two Demon Weapon and Litvack pages. He undid and altered all my edits for no reason, which in my opinion reduced the quality of the page. I recently watched the episode in question and updated the pages accordingly, only for it to be erased again. Charmdozo 09:49, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Flight I saw the flight gifs, they look great.:)Superlana 00:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Parallel Paige Matthews article When you publish the article, please name it like so: Paige Matthews/Parallel Universe This way, the article is linked to Paige's article and we can link to it on her article. -- PerryPeverell 19:27, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi Annasean51, I have looked through your sandbox, well Paige is also Half-Darklighter instead just a evil witch. and is she gonna possess magical abilities like Good Paige Matthews but still some counterparts for example Umbrakinesis is the polar opposite of Photokinesis and Touch of Death is the polar opposite of Healing, well there is no evidences or facts thet evil Paige possess these abilities, but she is Good Paige's Parallel Twin sister so she has to. Charmednut 15:56 February 7, 2012 How specific did you have in mind about Evil Paige? Because she did'nt possessed Apportation because she only used Black Telekinetic Orbing and she didn't use Potion Making or Scrying or High Resistance just because they made their orb collision course. It's not like they were attacked but fireballs or similar, you don't really need High Resistance for that. Charmednut 14:22 February 8, 2012 Power Warping Hi. I have an idea. What do you think about writing a new page, about affecting others powers, like Wyatt did to Piper's power, which caused flowers to flow instead of vanquishing Siren? -- Shimmeringpumpkin 17:48, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm just talking to Perry about that. -- Shimmeringpumpkin 20:04, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Help Hi, I was wondering if you could help me out writing the history section of my Shax rewrite?? You did a wonderful job, helping me out last time! -- PerryPeverell 19:43, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :) -- PerryPeverell 21:27, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Patty's Page Hi, can you please unlock Patty's page, it really needs work done. FANaticyeah 08:37, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Victor's Infobox Hi, could you please unlock Victor's infobox or otherwise edit out the part that says Paige is his stepdaughter since she's not. Thanks. FANaticyeah 23:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) And also, Doris was Victor's wife despite the fact that she was a demon so she should be added as well. FANaticyeah 23:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox Hi. I have some ideas related to pages, and I'd do the rewriting in the sandbox, but unfortunately, I don't know how to start the sandbox. I know, it sounds a bit dumb, but I've never used it. -- ShimmeringPumpkin 17:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Screencap Paradise shut down Hi. I don't know if you're informed, but looks like Screencap Paradise has been shut down. Do you have any good sites for Charmed screencaps? --ShimmeringPumpkin 12:14, May 2, 2012 (UTC)